


Cerca de tu compañía

by Oliv_Lufk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliv_Lufk/pseuds/Oliv_Lufk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam siempre tuvo a Zayn, por eso cuando Zayn se aleja Liam se pierde a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerca de tu compañía

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi pareja favorita ;) Por eso me alegraría mucho si les gusta. Escribí este fic hace meses, al igual que un Zarry que subí unos minutos atrás, ciertamente ese, lo escribía hace mucho más tiempo, casi un año me atrevería a decir, si no es que más. Pero no me había animado a subirlo U_U
> 
> Bueno, de antemano gracias por leer!

Liam se sentía especial.

Cada vez que Zayn se encontraba cerca Liam se sentía especial. Quizás era el modo en que sus miradas se encontraban en medio del histerismo de los fanáticos o la manera en que lo defendía cuando Harry lo fastidiaba más que de costumbre. Tal vez era cómo el brazo de Zayn lo rodeaba por la cintura o la forma en que su cabeza parecía encajar perfectamente sobre su hombro cuando se hallaba agotado y se le permitía dormir en pequeños lapsos de tiempo durante sus ajetreados días, velando sus sueños y protegiéndolo de los otros tres integrantes que no dudaban en utilizar su rostro como lienzo en su descuido.

También podía ser lo tranquilizador que resultaba hablar con Zayn  hasta altas horas de la madrugada en su cuarto cuando estaba con insomnio y Zayn, relegando sus preciadas horas de sueño, le hacia compañía hasta que se durmiera y al despertar a la mañana siguiente sintiera los fuertes brazos aferrados a su cintura y su espalda siendo presionada contra el pecho de Zayn, con su suave respiración golpeándole el cuello. O quizás era todo eso. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero inevitablemente Liam se sentía especial. Hasta que llegó Perrie.

Todo fue en picada desde Perrie. La relación se deterioró lentamente, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta. Excepto Liam.

Zayn ya no estaba disponible para él, demasiado ocupado tirándose a su chica como para refugiar a Liam entre sus brazos. Y eso a Liam le dolió. Se sintió desplazado e inferior. Ya no había largas conversaciones en la madrugada cuando no podía dormir ni otro cuerpo detrás de él arrullándolo, en su lugar se hallaba un espacio helado y vacío. Nunca había sentido tanto frío en su vida.

Y poco a poco el contacto se terminó.

Fue entonces que buscó cobijo en otras personas. Lo intentó con Larry (ya que el par no se separaba en lo absoluto), pero no funcionó. Louis era muy invasivo y Harry demasiado atrevido. Probó con Niall, y a pesar de que era mucho más agradable que Louis y Harry, no consiguió afianzarse como con Zayn. Y la desesperación comenzó a corroerlo.

Los días pasaban y la presencia de Zayn lograba calmar sus ánimos por escasos momentos. Estar junto a él le hacia sentir bien, reconfortado. Las bromas siguieron y todo aparentaba ser como antes. Liam deseaba que fuera como antes. Pero entonces el celular de Zayn sonaba y él sabía quién estaba al otro lado de la Línea. Todo volvía a desmoronarse.

Y aquello se repetía incansablemente. Un mes, dos meses, dos meses y medio. Liam no pudo dormir más.

-Te ves destruido, Li. ¿Ocurre algo?-

Miró al irlandés unos segundos antes de forzar una sonrisa y negar con la cabeza. ¿Para que preocuparlo en vano?

-Sólo una mala noche, nada más.

Mantuvo la sonrisa lo que más pudo, intentando convencer a Niall y a sí mismo de que era real. Que aquella sonrisa era verdadera y que no necesitaba a Zayn a su alrededor para mostrarla. Necesitaba creer que no lo necesitaba, que su presencia no lo afectaba. Pero el rubio no lo creyó ni por un instante, al igual que él mismo.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo. Liam sentado en el sillón de tres puesto y Niall apoyado en la pared contraria, examinando al mayor detenidamente. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con Liam, las grandes bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos se lo advertían y el aura oscura que lo rodeaba era muy palpable como para ignorarlo.

Caminó hasta sentarse junto a él y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros tiesos lo atrajo a su cuerpo, acunándolo paternalmente y permitiéndole desahogarse. Entonces Liam lloró y no se detuvo. Lloró hasta bien entrada la noche, durmiéndose en la calidez del pecho de Niall, que apoyó su cabeza en la de Liam y dormitó cuidando de él. Como Zayn lo hacia antes.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo los brazos de Niall apretándolo firmemente y tuvo la extraña sensación de déjà vu. Se deshizo del agarre y se levantó desorientado, despertando al irlandés en el proceso.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien.

No hicieron falta más palabras y siguieron con sus vidas. Estaban de gira por Estados Unidos, lejos de casa, lejos de la familia y, más importante aún, lejos de Perrie. Lo sintió como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no eran más que sólo cinco chicos con una gran expectativa de lo que vendría a sus vidas y que creían que todo sería diversión y buenos momentos. Y lo fue, y lo seguiría siendo si Perrie no existiera. Por lo menos para Liam.

Zayn siempre fue su apoyo. Así como había un _LouisyHarry_ también había un _ZaynyLiam_. Eran tan complementarios que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, bastaba una mirada y el otro entendía, y ellos estaban bien con eso. Aunque no lo dijeran. Y precisamente aquello era lo que más lo afligía. Ya no era _ZaynyLiam_ , ahora era Zayn y Liam. Dos seres independientes el uno del otro que se limitaban a compartir mínimos momentos esporádicos al pertenecer a una misma banda. E irremediablemente el resto comenzó a notar cierto desajuste en la convivencia.

No supo porqué (ni le importaba saber) la verdadera razón por la que Larry se volvió incluso más fastidioso. Andaban encima de él, hostigándolo y molestándolo sobre lo corta que era la vida y lo poco que había vivido, incluyéndolo en todas las salidas que planeaban o que se presentaban de casualidad cada vez que Harry encontraba un nuevo número en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Liam odió que Harry buscara tan seguido en sus pantalones.

Intentó negarse alegando que no deseaba ser un mal tercio, pero el par era tan testarudo e insistente que terminó por ceder a sus exigencias. Y la irresponsabilidad de dejar su integridad física y moral en manos de esos desquiciados terminó por traerle inevitables consecuencias que debió prever, obviando el hecho de que creyó, ingenuamente, que nada malo podría pasarle junto al dúo. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-¡Mierda, Niall! Un poco más de cuidado no me molestaría-

Protestó adolorido escuchando las carcajadas de la dupla problemática a sus espaldas. Bufó enojado y siseó entre dientes cuando Niall pasó el algodón con alcohol de nuevo sobre la herida de su labio inferior, ignorando sus reclamos.

-Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de coquetearle a esa chica-

Tornó los ojos y frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando directamente a Niall, que mantenía su mirada divertido, intentando sofocar inútilmente su risa mordiendo la parte interior de sus labios.

-En primer lugar yo no le coqueteé- Mantuvo su postura aun cuando Louis revolvió su cabello afectuosamente y Harry ahuecó su mejilla con el dedo índice, demasiado fuerte para su gusto.- Y en segundo lugar ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio-

Los tres restantes explotaron en nuevas carcajadas, burlándose de Liam descaradamente y avergonzándolo notoriamente, para su regocijo. Liam sintió sus mejillas arder y estuvo tentado a responderles en su defensa, pero luego reflexionó que todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra, por lo que optó por mantenerse en silencio y soportar, no sin cierto malestar, las bromas de mal gusto de la que era objeto.

-No sales casi nunca y cuando lo haces te golpean. Dime cuál es el secreto, eh Liam-

Bufó indignado y miró a Louis sosteniendo su estómago ahogado de risa, mientras Harry se apoyaba contra él en las mismas condiciones y Niall se balanceaba peligrosamente en el banco de madera que parecía iba a ceder en cualquier momento al peso que era sometido.

Desvió la mirada al suelo y repasó cada segundo del acontecimiento. Y mientras más lo pensaba menos conseguía entender qué había ocurrido, o cómo. Lo último que recordaba era el ardor en su labio inferior y el sabor agrio de la sangre en su paladar, además del entumecimiento de su pómulo izquierdo y sus pies trastabillando hasta que fue a dar al sucio pavimento, que no recordaba que fuera tan duro. Y escuchaba gritos y maldiciones, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para atender lo que sea que sucedía a las afueras del pub al que había sido arrastrado.

-En serio, si no te hubiéramos sacado de ahí cuando lo hicimos ese tipo te habría molido a golpes. Considérate afortunado, Payne- Habló Louis secando con los dedos las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos mientras Harry y Niall no dejaban de reír escandalosamente.

Contrajo los labios y apretó los brazos contra su torso, demasiado apenado para replicarles. Y siendo franco debía admitir, muy a pesar suyo, que Louis tenía razón, lo cual le resultaba como hombre muy ofensivo para su ego. Sin embargo, y pensándolo más seriamente, él no tenía ni pizca de culpa. Los verdaderos culpables (que descaradamente se lavaban las manos del problema) eran Louis y Harry. Él ni siquiera había tenido la intención de acercarse a la chica… ni a nadie, honestamente. Su plan era mantenerse apartado de los adolescentes hormonales que se refregaran en todo lo que se moviera (y también en lo inanimado) bailando muy pegados unos con otros y ahogándose en alcohol hasta quedar completamente borrachos, y esperar pacientemente a que Larry se dignara a dejarle ir. Pero últimamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, por lo que se resignó a sentir piernas sobándose contra su muslo y manos tocando su torso y abdomen.

Gruñó con fuerza y se levantó de la silla en la que se hallaba sentado, mirando como los tres pares de ojos se centraban en él aun con el brillo burlesco en sus miradas. Se hastió de la situación y sin decir nada abandonó la habitación escuchando las protestas del trío a sus espaldas, pero prefirió ignorarlos, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir lidiando con ellos.

Arrastró los pies por el pasillo aferrando los dedos a su camisa y enterrándolos con fuerza hasta presionar su piel contra las costillas. De alguna manera el dolor que la presión le producía le hacia sentir vivo e inconscientemente apretaba sus dedos con mayor fuerza en sus costados. Y detuvo sus pasos, manteniéndose parado en silencio en aquel pasillo de hotel que le hacía sentir más solo. Como si nunca hubiera conocido a Zayn, pero era incluso más doloroso al saber que sí existía, que habían compartido grandes momentos juntos hasta que finalmente todo quedó en nada. Tuvo a Zayn y luego lo perdió. Probó la gloria para en un segundo pasar a la miseria. Se desvaneció de sus manos y ahora sólo estaba Liam. Liam Payne. Y sonaba tan vacío.

Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos, su respiración era irregular y se sintió mareado, casi asqueado consigo mismo. No recordaba en qué momento se volvió tan dependiente de Zayn, aunque tampoco le interesaba recordarlo, sólo sabía que lo era y que bastaba una sonrisa de él para que sintiera todo como en un principio. Y entonces comprendió que evadía la realidad. Vivía en un sueño y creía, crédulamente, que despertaría y sentiría los brazos de Zayn aferrados a su cintura y la suave respiración golpearía su cuello erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Y se sintió más solo que nunca. Abandonado a su suerte por alguien que desde el inicio lo guió tomando su mano para que no se quedara atrás. Ya no le importaba a Zayn y su realidad lo abofeteó brutalmente. Ya no era el eje de rotación de Zayn Malik y se sentía incompleto. Ya no caminaba a su lado, se estaba quedando en el camino rodeado de soledad.

Y esa noche tampoco pudo dormir.

En cambio se desveló inútilmente, torturándose con cada pensamiento. Y jamás pensó ser tan masoquista. Se recostó sobre la cama fría y miró al techo incoloro, la habitación era lúgubre y sólo la iluminaba la mortecina luz de luna que alcanzaba a entrar por la ventana de cortinas corridas, y los árboles desnudos creaban distintas formas, cada una más terrorífica que la anterior, al mecerse al son del viento. Y no podía importarle menos.

Su vida se tornó sin matices y no conseguía encontrar algún ídolo que le devolviera la esperanza perdida. Con cada segundo su cuerpo se desgastaba, ya no sentía el mismo vigor que antes. Ahora One Direction carecía de un cabecilla que los aunara en su manto paternal. Sobretodo porque quien ejercía ese deber había perdido su pilar principal. Y no sabía como recuperarlo. Era sólo un caparazón vacío que se movía al antojo del que quisiera manejarlo. Ya no constaba con la capacidad de decisión que tanto lo caracterizaba.

_Liam’ Nada’ Payne_.

Y dolía.

En un acto de desesperación intentó aferrarse al recuerdo. La mano caliente tomando su cintura, los labios carnosos dejando un rastro húmedo en sus mejillas, los ojos avellanos mirándolo fijamente mientras el mundo seguía su curso a su alrededor, pero en ese instante sólo eran ellos dos. Cuando aun era _ZaynyLiam_. La voz aterciopelada tatareando alguna nana tranquilizadora, los brazos morenos atrayéndolo a su tibio cuerpo y el cabello oscuro resbalándose de sus dedos huesudos. El tacto de la piel de Zayn dejó una marca imborrable, y aun en ese momento, encerrado en su fuero interno, podía sentir en su propia piel el ardor de todas las marcas invisibles que mancillaban su cuerpo. Y era tan entrañable.

Al amanecer prefirió creer que todo mejoraría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió optimista y capaz de enfrentar su realidad sin desfallecer en el intento. Y fue reconfortante. Pero escuchó su voz. En la lejanía, casi como una ilusión. Un juego macabro del destino que lo zarandeó y lo dejó caer en el abismo por un minuto, hasta que logró recuperarse de la cruel sorpresa.

No quiso voltear, con escuchar bastaba. Pero la mala fortuna continuaba rondándolo incansablemente y se vio obligado a responder. Hipócritamente.

-Tiempo sin verte, Perrie…- Forzó una sonrisa que no logró llegar a su mirada y los músculos de sus mejillas dolían por la tensión de su rostro.- Te ves bien…

Por sobre el hombro de la chica visualizó a Zayn, tal y como lo recordaba. Vio sus labios formar una sola línea recta y su ceño fruncirse visiblemente. Sus miradas se encontraron y enseguida la habitación quedó en silencio. No se escuchaba el servicio a la habitación que Niall había solicitado hace quince minutos atrás ni la lucha en el juego de video que Louis y Harry maniobraban buscando vencer al otro. Un juego de video con el que estuvieron fantaseando meses antes de poder conseguirlo. No había sonidos estresantes ni voces chillonas. Sólo había dos pares de miradas que se extrañaban, que se prendaron hipnóticamente de la otra y que pedían a gritos el encuentro. Y Liam se sentía bien encontrándose tan intensamente con la mirada de Zayn.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro, Liam?

Salió del trance perdiendo contacto visual con Zayn, que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y sus manos se empuñaron hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, temblando levemente. Tocó la herida de su labio inferior con la punta de sus dedos y se le vino como flashes a la mente cada momento de la disputa. Los gritos, el llanto, las maldiciones y él en medio de todo el embrollo.

-Lo mismo me gustaría saber a mí-

Volvió su vista a Zayn, que farfullaba entre dientes, y mantenía la vista fija en él y las magulladuras de su rostro (que no había visto antes dada a su ausencia). Contuvo el aire en los pulmones y poco a poco el sonido volvía a llegar a sus oídos. Se sintió aturdido y una tenue sensación de calor se extendió por su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo, cobijándolo del frío casi invernal que habitaba en su ser desde la llegada de Perrie.

-No es nada importante- La voz le salió ahogada y comenzaba a entrar en pánico ante los cinco pares de ojos que se centraban en él dejando sus quehaceres.- Sólo f-fue un desacuerdo con un… ehh… un chico… umh…- Rió nerviosamente y bajó la mirada al piso, evitando el color avellano de las orbes de Zayn.

Y creyó que Perrie diría algo más. Un comentario innecesario que él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, así que disculpándose torpemente desapareció por la puerta de la habitación de Larry, con dirección a la suya. Fría y solitaria, porque ahí no estaba Zayn. Aunque ya estaba más acostumbrado a ello (además de la sorpresiva llegada de Perrie, cuando se suponía ella debía estar en Inglaterra) y podría lidiar con la oscuridad de su alma antes de que esta lo consumiera por completo. Podría soportar un día o dos. Del tercero en adelante verdaderamente le preocupaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría Perrie con ellos?

Y miraba el techo incoloro y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Se sentía mareado y asqueado. Nunca había actuado tan hipócritamente con otra persona. Sólo era Perrie. El problema era Perrie. O quizás él con su egoísmo. O sus celos cuando los labios de Zayn y los de ellas se encontraban perezosamente de vez en cuando. O ambas. Y era probable que fuera el peor amigo del mundo. Lo admitía. Y no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar porque todo fue tan rápido. Un día dormía sobre el pecho de Zayn y al otro su cuerpo se ovillaba a la orilla de la cama esperando, ilusamente, que alguien iría a recostarse junto a él. Y tenía miedo de que aquella sensación hubiera llegado alojarse para no irse nunca. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Sufrir en silencio como hasta ahora o patalear como bebé berrinchudo?

Y seguía ahí. Pensando y pensando y ahogándose en problema sin buscar una solución. Pero Liam sabía cuál era la solución. Sólo la solución no sabía que él era la solución. Y eso lo complicaba todo. Además Liam no era tan fuerte como para enfrentar a Zayn. Era muy similar a enfrentarse a sí mismo y no se creía capaz de hacerlo. No por el momento, por lo menos.

Se encerró en su mundo, incluso con los golpes contra su puerta y los gritos de los chicos. Cerró los ojos y el tiempo transcurría lentamente. Con cada segundo algo dentro de Liam moría. Su vida se apagaba y nadie hacía nada por detenerlo. Se quedó ahí, en esa posición hasta que sus extremidades se entumecieron y aun así se negó hacer cualquier clase de movimiento. No sabía que hora era, pero cada cierto tiempo los golpes y las voces resonaban cerca. No entendía que decían, aunque tampoco se esforzaba por entenderlas. Era sólo él con sus pensamientos y su cuerpo adormecido. En realidad no había mucha diferencia entre eso y estar lejos de Zayn.

Supo que anochecía cuando la luz en sus párpados se oscurecía y un golpe seco contra la madera de la puerta de su cuarto de hotel llamó su atención, pero todo era tan irreal que le costaba trabajo creer que aquello era verdadero. Y a pesar de sus dudas se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, tomando el pomo y haciéndolo girar lento. Y tenía que admitir que le sorprendió ver a Harry frente a él, sin su característica sonrisa ladina, los párpados caídos y la mirada seria. Su rostro era indescifrable, pero su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa en su pecho como si advirtiera lo que Harry fuera a decir. En cambio, sólo se mantuvo en silencio frente a Liam.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?

Y mentiría si dijera que no le causaba curiosidad esa nueva faceta de Harry. Nunca antes lo había visto tan ensimismado y fuera de foco, leyéndolo tan claramente que se sintió desnudo, desprovisto de una máscara que lo ocultara y ni la oscuridad de la habitación podía esconderlo de su mirada analítica que examinaba cada mueca, cada gesto que Liam hacía. Sintió como si no conociera realmente a Harry Styles.

-¿Por qué?

Dejó caer la mandíbula y sus ojos se abrieron desconcertados. No entendía a qué venía la pregunta ni a qué se refería. Cerró la boca y la volvió abrir para volverla a cerrar. Sintió la mano fría de Harry tocar su cuello y enseguida todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando los brazos desconocidos lo envolvieron protectoramente. Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Harry y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas enrojecidas. La pregunta no era de Harry, él sólo la había exteriorizado volviéndola casi palpable. La pregunta siempre estuvo ahí, junto a Liam, en una lucha constante por querer salir pugnando contra su paladar y su lengua que no se resignaban a pronunciarla. Cada letra era una cuchilla, un arma de doble filo que desgarraba la piel de sus labios y ensordecía sus oídos. Y escucharla tan fresca haciendo eco en las paredes de la habitación fue tan violento. No estaba preparado para oírla. Aunque Harry pensara lo contrario.

Aferró sus brazos al cuello de Harry y se dejó mecer flojamente. Sus manos tocando la piel suave de la nuca y sus dedos enredándose en los rizos traviesos que le daban cosquillas al rozar las palmas de sus manos. Sintió la respiración calma sobre su cabeza y por un momento creyó que era mágico. Y se sintió agradecido.

-Si no quieres hablar lo voy a entender.-

El susurro fue bajo y estaba tan cómodo entre los brazos de Harry que no entendía su apego a Louis y su torpeza. ¿Harry se percataba de que con Louis era tan diferente? No quiso ahondar en ello y desechó cualquier pensamiento en el que Louis se viera involucrado. Ahora estaba Harry y sus fuertes brazos en torno a su cintura. Harry y su cabeza sobre la de Liam. Harry y el leve meneo de sus cuerpos. Y eso era lo que importaba, el bienestar que Harry le proporcionaba.

Se adentraron en la habitación y Harry cerró la puerta dificultosamente con el pie, sin soltar a Liam en ningún momento. Caminó de espaldas aun aferrado a Harry y escondió su rostro en el pálido cuello, tan diferente al de Zayn, catando el sutil aroma de su perfume aturdiendo sus sentidos. Rozó la punta de su nariz en el espacio entre las clavículas de Harry y los brazos que lo contenían afianzaron el agarre.

-Es…- Dudó un segundo de la palabra que utilizaría y su aliento caliente golpeó la piel de Harry erizándola.-… Complicado-

Harry rió entre dientes y le quitó importancia al asunto, limitándose a seguir abrazando a Liam desconectándose de todo lo demás. Si podía serle de ayuda de aquella manera lo haría, después de todo se trataba de Liam. Nada es más importante que Liam. Y se sentía tan agradable y extraño. El cuerpo de Liam era tan cálido y lo notaba tan afligido, tan fuera de lugar. Lo veía herido y era consciente de que se desmoronaba. Liam no tenía que desmoronarse. Era Liam.

Se separaron y Harry cepilló con sus dedos el pómulo morado, delineando la forma elíptica imperfecta, descendiendo hasta la herida de su hinchado labio inferior, rozando sutilmente la costra de rojo oscuro que sobresalía de la suave zona del labio.

-Siento lo de ayer. No debimos burlarnos-

Apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de la mano de Harry mientras una sutil sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. Harry era tan diferente sin Louis. No sabía si era culpa de Louis o simplemente ambos creaban esa dupla explosiva. Quizás estaba juzgando mal a Louis y no pudo evitar pensar que, en honor a la verdad, casi no conocía a sus compañeros de banda. Había estado tan ciego que no había notado todos esos detalles. ¿Qué más descubriría si prestara atención?

-No hay problema.-

Su voz no era más que un suspiro ahogado y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando del delicado tacto de la mano de Harry sobre su mejilla, mientras su otra mano aun se mantenía sobre su cintura.  Estaban tan cerca que Liam sentía la respiración de Harry mezclarse con la suya y podía jurar que cada vez se acercaban incluso más. La mano de Harry descendió por su cuello, deslizando los dedos por la piel trigueña, entreteniéndose en rozar la oscura marca de nacimiento en la parte inferior del cuello de Liam, arriba de sus clavículas (la misma que Zayn besó juguetonamente al final de uno de sus conciertos, en su camarín). Harry rozó la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla de Liam, sintiendo aun el rastro húmedo de sus lágrimas, y bajó hasta el mentón, refregando lento y tocando levemente el labio inferior. Liam suspiró ante la sensación y sofocó un gemido en la boca de Harry cuando sus labios se amoldaron juntos.

Liam mantuvo los ojos cerrados y posó sus manos en los hombros rectos de Harry enterrando sus dedos levemente apretando su playera y atrayéndolo más cerca de su cuerpo, moviendo sus labios en sincronía. Harry succionó su labio inferior, tirando de él en su dirección. Liam entreabrió los labios y permitió el ingreso de la resbalosa lengua en su cavidad bucal, sintiéndose temblar ante la sensación. Los brazos morenos apretaron la espalda de Liam y chocó su pecho contra el otro riendo divertido en medio del beso y sus labios se perdieron  en los otros. Sus manos vagaron por la piel color caramelo y gimió bajo cuando su lengua se encontró deliciosamente con la lengua de Zayn. Liam recorrió la espalda ancha con las manos y notó cada músculo tensarse bajo sus dedos, cada centímetro de piel erizarse con su tacto. Liam pasó la punta de su lengua sobre el hinchado labio inferior de Zayn y lo oyó jadear quedamente. Liam sintió los labios de Zayn desplazarse por su rostro hasta su cuello, dando pequeños besos sonoros y lamiendo mínimamente con la punta de la lengua, sintió las manos caer hasta amasar sus glúteos y los dientes rasguñaron la piel sensible detrás de su oreja dejando que el aliento caliente bañara la zona y sintió su arrebatador estremecimiento entre los cómodos brazos de Zayn. Y era tal y como lo recordaba. El tacto, las caricias, los susurros, la calidez de su piel y de su presencia. Los ojos de Liam todavía cerrados cuando los labios hambrientos de Zayn marcaron su cuello con fuertes succiones, la saliva espesa cubriendo el área rojiza y el placer azotando su organismo.

-Z-Zayn…- El murmulló fue tan bajo, casi como una exhalación contenida, no tendría que haber sido escuchada. Y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello rizado al momento que los labios contrarios detenían los besos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con una mirada que no era de Zayn. Vio los labios rojos e hinchados que tampoco eran de Zayn y los pálidos brazos que lo rodeaban alejarse de su cuerpo. Liam cubrió su rostro con las manos, evitando la mirada dolida de Harry, queriendo no ver el labio inferior de su amigo temblando levemente. Ahogó un grito en sus palmas y todo fue tan real que dolió.

-Harry yo…- Dejó de hablar y se sintió tan avergonzado, incapaz de enfrentar a Harry y disculparse. Lo oía sollozar y creyó que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Harry lloraba por él, por su culpa y sentía el dolor en cada lágrima que se deslizaba por el rostro casi infantil. Y Liam se sentía más mierda que nunca.- No fue mi intención… yo…

-Déjalo, Liam…- Continuaba doliendo. La voz quebrada era una apuñalada profunda en el pecho de Liam. Podía imaginar la sangre cayendo por su torso y el arma enterrado profundamente en su piel, hasta llegar al corazón y atravesarlo despiadadamente con su filo. Y le hubiera gustado decir algo, intentar retener a Harry y abrazarlo todo el tiempo que necesitara para que el dolor desapareciera. Pero no lo hizo. La puerta se cerró detrás de la espalda de Harry y Liam todavía ocultaba su rostro en sus manos en el silencio angustiante de la habitación. Sin Zayn. Y ahora sin Harry. ¿A cuántos amigos más alejaría de sí mismo? ¿Los dañaría a todos de la misma manera o sólo era Harry el desafortunado?

-Debería morir-

El pensamiento era tan tentador. Tan cobarde que lo sintió aterradoramente suyo. Pero era demasiado sencillo y nada le aseguraba que funcionara. Desde que Zayn ya no estaba al lado de Liam absolutamente todo resultaba mal y era muy frustrante para él darse cuenta de lo inútil que en realidad era. Ni el suicidio podría salvar a Liam de la mierda en la que se ahogaba y aquello sólo conseguía deprimirlo más.

-Necesito aire-

Sentía que no podía respirar. El calor asfixiante del cuarto estaba comenzando a desesperarlo y sus miembros se estaban tensando ante la adrenalina de sentir la falta de oxígeno. Caminó presuroso hasta la puerta y salió rápidamente de la habitación, corriendo todo el camino hasta cruzar la gran puerta de vidrio del hotel y finalmente sentir el viento frío golpear su rostro acalorado, permitiéndole respirar profundamente y llenar sus pulmones de un aire fresco. Miró a su alrededor y vio distintos rostros mirando en su dirección. Dudó por un segundo. Todo estaba rodando en cámara lenta y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo en la dirección opuesta de donde se hospedaba. Escuchaba gritos a sus espaldas, pero por ningún motivo se detuvo. Estaba aterrado. Amaba a sus fans, pero les temía. Y para terminar de asustarlo estaba solo. Sin Zayn ni los chicos.

Se ocultó en un callejón oscuro varias calles lejos del hotel, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración y de no hacer ruido. Escuchó los gritos lejanos y las pisadas desvaneciéndose en el aire. Hasta que todo quedó el silencio. Sólo entonces dejó que un suspiro (que ni siquiera había notado que estaba conteniendo) saliera desde lo profundo de su interior. Liam apoyó la cabeza en la pared de ladrillos mirando al cielo donde algunas pequeñas estrellas se dejaban ver y la luna se perdía de vista por la altura del edificio contiguo. Todo parecía tan irreal, hasta creyó que estaba en una trillada película de los noventa. Se sintió tan patético.

Se rió de sí mismo con amargura y se apartó de la pared adentrándose más en el callejón, notando con curiosidad que al final había un pequeño parque en mal estado que se extendía como un barrio baldío. Miró los columpios entierrados y los otros juegos oxidados. Caminó hasta estar en medio del parque, sintiéndose tan mimetizado con el ambiente que pensó en quedarse ahí esa noche. O quizás el resto de su vida.

-¿Escapando también?

Contuvo la respiración y su cuerpo completo se tensó. Volteó la mirada buscando de donde provenía la voz y lo vio, sentado en una banca de madera demasiado firme que hacía pensar que todavía alguien se preocupaba por el parque (lo cuál le dio extrañas esperanzas) a unos cuantos metros de distancia desde donde él estaba parado. Un temblor leve lo agitó con violencia y una emoción irracional hacía mella en él. Ese encuentro fortuito lo estaba colocando nervioso.

-Creí que lo habías dejado-

Zayn rió quedamente y negó con la cabeza mirando fijamente a Liam. Era bueno verlo, aun con el rostro magullado. Llevó lentamente el cigarrillo a sus labios, aspirando de él sin apartar su vista de Liam, conteniendo el aire unos segundos hasta exhalar el humo que ondeaba desde su boca hasta esfumarse por completo en el aire, admirando como el viento removió el cabello castaño desordenándolo, y la mirada chocolate de Liam chocó con la suya muy intensamente. Casi había olvidado esa sensación.

Sonrió semi burlesco y posó el filtro del cigarro entre sus labios, haciéndolo bailar sutilmente mientras Liam seguía cada movimiento suyo muy atento. Y esa atención le encantó. Caló del cigarro nuevamente y lo apartó de su rostro, dejándolo descansar acompañado de su mano sobre el muslo. Y dejó salir el aire muy lento, apenas estirando los labios para permitirle al humo abandonar su organismo y muy consciente de la provocación que le hacía a Liam.

-No has contestado mi pregunta-

Liam miró a Zayn sin entender del todo su actitud y se acercó a él, viendo como el cigarrillo era llevado de vuelta a los labios del mayor siendo aspirado tan profundo que ciertamente lo desconcertó. Para Zayn fumar siempre había significado una paz agradable, una forma práctica de poder relajar sus miembros contraídos y liberar tensiones, pero en el camino de su búsqueda encontró una forma mucho más sencilla y sana de conseguir aquella paz. Y si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo debía admitir que aquella tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento no la causaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

-Si respondo, ¿me dirás?

Zayn delineó su reseco labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, pensando seriamente qué responder. Y encontró que la situación era casi plausible. En otro momento era probable que no se anduviera con tanto rodeo y fuera brutalmente directo, sobre todo si se trataba de Liam. Pero teniendo en cuenta el nulo contacto entre ambos y que parecía que su relación había sufrido un retroceso alarmante los últimos meses, la mejor manera de proceder era tantear el terreno primero. Después de todo Liam actuaba muy tímido con los desconocidos, y en ese instante Zayn era un completo desconocido para él.

-Podría…- El corazón de Liam dio un brinco en su pecho y Zayn llevó parsimoniosamente el cigarro de nuevo a sus labios, aspirando cortamente la nicotina y dejando salir, muy divertido de la mirada confusa del menor, el humo por su nariz manteniendo una suave sonrisa dedicada a Liam.-¿Realmente te interesa saber?

Liam miró a Zayn ceñudo y un extraño brillo se deslizó sutilmente por los orbes avellanos del moreno, borrándose tan velozmente como había llegado. Y Zayn ahogó una pequeña carcajada en su garganta.

-Dado el hecho de que supuestamente habías dejado el vicio. Sí, me gustaría saber-

Zayn posicionó el cigarro verticalmente frente a su rostro, fijándose en la lentitud con que se iba consumiendo con su propio fuego sin la necesidad de ser calado. Notó como la diminuta aureola centellaba imperfecta en la parte superior del delgado cilindro, avanzando por el papel blanco que envolvía el tabaco con tanto sosiego que sintió como esa quietud le era transmitida. Y al fondo de aquella hipnótica visión estaba la borrosa imagen de Liam que miraba fijamente lo que hacía, sin entender su forma de actuar. Y sintió ese momento tan perfecto que se animó hablar.

-Tú primero-

Liam mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad meditando la mejor respuesta para darle, pero la penetrante mirada de Zayn le alteraba el normal funcionamiento del sistema nervioso por lo que contuvo el aire un segundo antes de proseguir.

-Fans locas-

Zayn rió entre dientes enternecido por la infantil ingenuidad de Liam. Era tan adorable que sintió la tentación de abrazarlo y arrullarlo entre sus brazos, pero aun no era el momento. Por lo que se limitó a quitar el cigarrillo de su vista para darle una rápida calada al momento que negaba con la cabeza casi como un padre regañando a su hijo. Dejó salir el humo con fluidez y limpió con sus dedos la saliva que se acumuló en las esquinas de sus labios.

-No me refiero a esa pregunta.- Frunció levemente el ceño y se llevó nuevamente el cigarro a los labios, manteniéndolo ahí mientras se sobaba las manos para calentarlas, quitándolo luego sin haber aspirado de él.-¿Quién fue el bastardo malparido que te golpeó?-

Liam contrajo los labios apenado y desvió la mirada a sus manos, jugando con sus dedos tratando de evitar la inquisidora mirada de Zayn que no perdía movimiento alguno de él. Y eso sólo conseguía que sus nervios se descontrolaran más de lo que ya estaba.

-Técnicamente esa fue una pregunta de Perrie. Pero bueno umh… es estúpido en realidad… ehh…- Rió apagado y se mordió la lengua con suavidad-… f-fue un altercado con un chico…- Y Liam supo que su respuesta no era satisfactoria al ver el rostro de Zayn con un gesto de inconformidad que él conocía muy bien.- Y básicamente yo… ehh… me lié con su chica-

El rostro de Zayn pasó por muchos gestos, desde la confusión, el desentendimiento, la incredulidad, la desconfianza y la indignación, hasta que finalmente la que predominó fue la ira. Sus facciones se transformaron por completo. Su ceño se pronunció tanto que los extremos de sus cejas casi se tocaban, su bien definida mandíbula estaba tensa y apretada, el puente de su recta nariz se había arrugado tenuemente y la mirada era tan furiosa que Liam creyó ver en ella un fuego ardiente impaciente por clavarse en el alma incauta de algún desafortunado. ¿Tan malo era lo que había hecho como para generar ese tipo de reacciones en la gente? ¿O era que Zayn tenía novia y simpatizaba con lo que había sentido el chico por su osadía?

Zayn respiró profundamente un par de veces exhalando con fuerza, distrayendo sus pensamientos de cualquier imagen mental de Liam y alguna chica liándose. De por sí ya era bastante frustrante su situación como para sumarle un tercero indeseado. Por lo que tomó aire nuevamente y cerró los ojos expulsando una exhalación temblorosa. Abrió los ojos y dejó caer el resto del cigarrillo sin consumir al suelo, pisándolo en el momento en que se levantó de la banca, quedando frente a frente con Liam. Y restándole importancia a la última respuesta que le había dado el menor, se limitó a cumplir su parte y responder su interrogante.

-Es un sustituto-

-¿Un sustituto?

Zayn abrió la boca y la cerró enseguida, dudando de las palabras que utilizaría. Debía ser cauteloso para no amedrentar a Liam, pero lo suficientemente intrépido para no perder su atención. Y mientras meditaba su argumento sintió la tibia respiración de Liam mezclarse con la suya, y sólo entonces notó lo cerca que estaban ambos, a una cuantas pulgadas de distancia y el calor corporal del menor era tan atrayente que se vio aturdido con su presencia.

-Sí, un sustituto. Me ayuda a relajarme y olvidar mis problemas-

Su respuesta era sincera. Concisa, pero sincera. Y no veía el punto de que Liam supiera más. Aunque sabía que vendrían más preguntas, ya que parecía ser que toda respuesta que le diera nunca sería suficiente. Y esa era una de las grandes razones por las que le gustaba tanto Liam.

-¿Y un sustituto de qué?

Zayn sonrió en su fuero interno y pensó en la mejor manera de evadir el tema. Barajó todas las posibilidades para distraer la atención de Liam y así poder encontrar una salida al interrogatorio que se avecinada, pero toda estratagema que ideaba se detuvo cuando lo notó. No era muy claro. Estaba casi desvanecido y era de un rojo vago (casi imperceptible por la mortecina luz de la luna y los faroles antiguos), pero ahí estaba y ese era el problema. Justo sobre la marca de nacimiento de Liam estaba el chupón luciéndose descaradamente. Lo cual significaba que alguien había puesto su boca sobre el cuello de Liam, y esa posibilidad lo cabreaba. Le hacía hervir la mierda la simple idea de imaginar a una persona tocando indebidamente a Liam. No a Liam Payne. Eso no lo permitiría.

Llevó su mano hasta tocar el cuello tibio de Liam, cepillando con su pulgar la mancha oscura sobre las huesudas clavículas, verificando si aquella huella colorada no era alguna mancha de otra cosa y lograba borrarse si refregaba sobre ella. Y para su horror no, no se borraba.

-¿Esa chica te dejó este chupón?- La voz de Zayn sonó ronca y fría, congelando a Liam en su lugar.

-¿Qué chupón?

Al instante Liam se arrepintió de su respuesta. La mirada de Zayn se afiló y su ceño se frunció nuevamente. La mano tibia todavía tocaba su cuello y se sentía tan familiar que por un momento no le importó que Zayn estuviera enojado.

-El que tienes aquí- Sintió el pulgar de Zayn presionando levemente una parte en específico de su cuello y todo el recuerdo le vino a la mente con claridad.

-¡Oh, no! No fue la chica. Fue sólo Harry-

Zayn contuvo el aire en sus pulmones indignado. En su fuero interno contaba de uno en uno los números desde el primero, intentando tranquilizarse, pero fue en vano y terminó por estallar.

-¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Harry de One Direction?! ¡¿Nuestro Harry?! ¡¿Ese Harry?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Harry te deja chupones como si fueras su puta?!

Liam ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y miró a Zayn largamente, procesando cada una de las palabras que había dicho. ¿Puta? ¿Zayn lo había llamado puta? ¿La puta de quién? ¿De Harry? Y por más que trató ninguna idea pudo ser hilada correctamente en su mente. Estaba demasiado ofendido y herido para rebatirle a Zayn su arrebato. ¿Y lo trató de puta? ¿En serio?

-¿Te gusta? ¿Ya se acostaron? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Responde, Liam!

Liam apartó la caricia estática de Zayn con un manotazo, retrocediendo un par de pasos para alejarse del moreno, incapaz de ocultar el dolor en su mirada. Mordió su labio inferior y sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en las irritadas comisuras de sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo Zayn era tan grosero con él? Nunca, nunca, de ningún modo, Zayn lo había insultado. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? Y dolía comprobar que para él ya no era nada.

-Eres un idiota-

Liam se volteó ocultando las lágrimas de Zayn y caminó lentamente dejándolo atrás. Estaba listo. Podía hacerlo. Ahora sí Liam se sentía preparado para dejar ir a Zayn. No lo retendría ni lo haría sentir culpable. Sería capaz de soportar un poco más de dolor y hacerse a un lado para no estorbarle más al chico de Bradford. Pero ese no era el caso de Zayn. Por supuesto que no. Al momento que vio a Liam alejarse algo en él se agitó. Y fue una reacción inusitada. Casi no pensó y ya se encontraba abrazando a Liam por la espalda, besando su nuca como antes y sintiendo el suave aroma de su colonia impregnada en la piel trigueña. Y lo había necesitado tanto.

-Perdón yo… no quise decir eso, Liam. Jamás te vería como una puta, yo… yo no sé lo que estaba pensando… Eres Liam y te ofendí y… y… Y terminé con Perrie y me siento doblemente mierda en este momento…

En una fracción de segundo Liam había olvidado su ofuscación y estaba enfrentado a Zayn aun entre sus brazos, con las lágrimas amenazando con deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-¿Terminaste con Perrie?

Zayn sonrió quedamente y restregó sus dedos pulgares sobre las diminutas gotas de lágrimas que se balanceaban peligrosamente en las perfectas pestañas de Liam, acariciando sus pómulos con delicadeza, dando mayor atención al dañado, y cepillando sus dedos amorosamente por cada rincón del rostro lloroso de Liam, tocando casi con admiración las suaves facciones y la piel trigueña.

-En realidad ella me terminó a mí. Yo sólo soy el exnovio despechado que utiliza el fin de una mala relación como una excusa evidentemente absurda y que espera que sirva de algo después de haberla cagado con su mejor amigo que, dicho sea de paso, es completamente perfecto. Además de tener un difuso chupón en su marca de nacimiento que, y voy hacer hincapié en esto, me pertenece… no a Harry-

Liam entre abrió los labios sorprendido, sintiendo como una cálida sensación se expandía por su cuerpo y las palpitaciones de su corazón eran cada vez más rápidas. Vio a Zayn reír con fuerza mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos y juntaba sus frentes, con sus narices casi rozándose.

-¿Y desde cuándo te pertenece?- Zayn contrajo los labios y Liam sonrió levemente. Amaba el sonido de la risa de Liam.

-Desde siempre, Liam. ¿Lo olvidaste? Recién empezábamos como One Direction y la noche de uno de nuestros conciertos, justamente al finalizar el show, entramos al camarín antes que los demás y yo besé tu marca cuando estabas distraído…- Se detuvo y sonrió con ternura.- Creo que no lo notaste, pero la estaba reclamando como mi propiedad. Y ahora ha sido usurpada. Tendríamos que hacer algo para remediarlo, ¿no crees?-

-¿Algo en mente?

Liam sentía como la vida iba volviendo a su cuerpo. Era como si los últimos meses fueran un mal sueño y acabara de despertar entre los brazos de Zayn, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía a pesar de la fría noche. Estaba con Zayn a su lado, mirándolo, tocándolo, sintiendo con cada fibra de su ser la piel canela contra la suya. Y se encontraba feliz. Después de haberse hundido en la profundidad de su alma, Zayn estaba de vuelta y lo rescataba. Y todo el pesimismo desapareció cuando la boca de Zayn tocó su cuello, sobre el débil chupón de Harry, succionando con fuerza la delicada zona, haciéndolo jadear quedamente. Se sentía muy bien la piel de su cuello aprisionada entre los labios calientes de Zayn, que tiraba juguetonamente de ella y mordía sutilmente pasando la punta de su lengua por el área palpitante. Y Zayn sonrió sobre la piel sensible aun succionando, asegurándose de que la marca quedara bien pronunciada y roja, casi morada.

Liam enredó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro y abrazó a Zayn atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Sentía el sutil aroma de los químicos de los productos para el cabello que Zayn acostumbraba a utilizar calarle la nariz y detrás de todo aquello estaba su verdadera esencia. Y era el olor favorito de Liam. Agradable y estimulante. Tenía dos facetas que lo enloquecía. Podía servir como un anestésico que quitaba todo mal de su organismo o un fuerte afrodisiaco que lo hacía temblar violentamente de pies a cabeza. Y no era para menos. Cada poro del cuerpo de Zayn gritaba sexo y resultaba imposible (casi ridículo) intentar obviarlo. Y ahí estaba, cayendo a sus encantos nuevamente. Pero lo prefería así. Lo único realmente importante para Liam era poder estar al lado de Zayn. Del modo que sea.

-Te extrañé, Zayn-

Y en el momento en que Liam dejó salir su confesión sintió como un gran peso abandonó su cuerpo. Notó como Zayn temblaba entre sus brazos aun atendiendo la marca de nacimiento en su cuello y lo oyó murmurar algo inentendible sobre su piel enrojecida. Liam paseó la punta de sus dedos sobre la nuca morena y sintió como el vello se erizaba bajo su tacto.

Zayn soltó la porción de piel de entre sus labios y observó complacido la gran mancha púrpura contrastando con la piel tostada de Liam, aun con una brillante película de saliva sobre ella. Y Zayn se sintió completamente realizado al notar que la antigua marca ya no se veía y que solamente resaltaba aquella que él recién había hecho con su boca. Y se veía perfecta.

-No hay palabras que logren describir lo solo que me sentía sin ti, Liam-

Zayn pegó su frente a la de Liam y miró dentro de la cálida profundidad de los orbes marrones, enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño del menor y suspiró sobre los labios contrarios, viéndolos tentadoramente entre abiertos. Y de nuevo sentía mariposas en su estómago, pero en esta ocasión no se apartaría de Liam. Tenía que tenerlo a su lado, entre sus brazos, bajo su tacto. No podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo ni decidir por ambos. Liam merecía que Zayn le hablara claro en esto, aunque Zayn prefiriera acobardarse y actuar de la forma que creía correcta (lo cual no dio los resultados esperados y sólo consiguió hacerlos sufrir estúpidamente a ambos). Y los labios carnosos de Liam continuaban entre abiertos, rojos y partidos, atrayendo a Zayn como el metal al imán y sólo pensaba en poder lubricar aquellos labios con su lengua y besar cariñosamente la pequeña costra del labio inferior, que ahora estaban apretados seductoramente entre los dientes de un nervioso y adorable Liam (aunque Liam no estuviera consciente de lo que causaba ese inocente acto en Zayn).

-Quiero besarte, Li.

Liam sostuvo la mirada de Zayn y sonrió ladino antes de contestar: -Entonces hazlo, Z-

Zayn tomó entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado de Liam y acercó su rostro hasta que ningún halito de aire lograba pasar por en medio de sus pieles. Delineó los labios de Liam con los suyos y movió sus bocas con lentitud, disfrutando del contacto y del cosquilleo que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Zayn mordió quedamente el labio inferior de Liam y aprovechó el pequeño jadeo de satisfacción para colar su lengua en la boca ajena, reconociendo con sosiego cada dulce recoveco mientras su lengua se encontraba deliciosamente con la lengua de Liam, sobándose y acariciándose con paciencia, y Zayn sentía como ese beso causaba grandes estragos en él. Su corazón latía con tanta violencia que amenazaba con salir de su pecho, su respiración era irregular (aunque la de Liam era entrecortada y aquello lo hizo sonreír en medio del beso), su piel se enchinaba con cada roce de los dedos de Liam y creía que explotaría de emoción cuando Liam pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, intentando acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

Y de un momento a otro el beso se tornó más febril. Succionaban con fuerza en la boca contraria, mordiéndose sin cuidado y chocando sus dientes con desespero. Las lenguas jugaron unidas, enrollándose y restregándose sin descanso, buscándose cuando alguno de los dos se separaba del otro mínimamente para tomar aire y jugaban con sus lenguas fuera de sus bocas. Liam podía sentir la sutil estela de la nicotina en cada rincón de la boca de Zayn y nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto esa combinación.

Cuando finalmente se separaron estaban aferrados firmemente del otro. Zayn mantenía sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de Liam, pegándolo a su cuerpo con necesidad y Liam aun mantenía sus brazos en la parte posterior del cuello de Zayn, jugueteando distraídamente con los pequeños vellos de la nuca. Estaban en un silencio acogedor, demasiado retraídos en su momento como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, y aun así Liam se atrevió hablar:

-¿Por qué?

Por un momento Liam creyó que Zayn no lo había entendido y pretendía restarle importancia a la extraña pregunta, pero los suaves labios de Zayn lo callaron con un roce delicado, casi como el toque de una pluma contra su piel.

-¿Debería tener alguna respuesta?- Miró a Zayn lamerse los labios tratando de sentir su sabor aun en ellos y sintió el rubor instalarse en sus mejillas.- ¿No puede simplemente ser y ya? ¿O es muy necesaria esa respuesta?

Liam sonrió encantado. Adoraba la forma en que Zayn siempre parecía resolver los problemas sin complicarse y eso la mayoría de las veces le aliviaba el estrés. Zayn era el tipo de hombre que quitaba las preocupaciones innecesarias y las reemplazaba por sensaciones de bienestar y felicidad. Con él nada parecía ir mal y siempre se sentía seguro entre sus brazos. Casi intocable.

-No lo sé.- Acercó su rostro hasta repartir pequeños besos sobre la cincelada mandíbula de Zayn y habló sobre la piel acanelada del mentón.- Pero supongo que no importa… por ahora-

-Por ahora- Repitió Zayn sonriendo, trazando con sus dedos figuras invisibles en la parte inferior de la espalda de Liam.- Deberíamos volver al hotel. Ya es tarde y mañana va a ser un día muy atareado-

-¿Vas a estar a mi lado mañana?- Liam sintió como el rubor se extendía por todo su rostro y cuello luego de su pregunta, pero necesitaba tener la certeza de que Zayn estaba de vuelta a su lado.

-Hasta que tú ya no me quieras junto a ti- Zayn posó su mano sobre la mejilla colorada y cepilló su dedo pulgar con ternura.

-¿Y si yo te quiero por siempre a mi lado?- Zayn sonrió ancho, llevando sus dedos hasta la barbilla de Liam, elevando el rostro del menor que evitaba su mirada avergonzado.

-Liam, mírame- Liam acató la orden y fijó su mirada en la de Zayn, que sonreía tan hermosamente que lo dejó sin aire.- Si ese es el caso, entonces estaré para siempre junto a ti-

Liam sonrió ampliamente y se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y luchó por no llorar, pero no fue suficiente y se quebró, abrazando fuertemente a Zayn y llorando sobre su hombro, mientras Zayn le acariciaba la espalda con cuidado. Sintiéndolo temblar y sollozar ahogado.

-No vuelvas a dejarme, Zayn- Y el corazón de Zayn se trisó al escuchar a Liam hablarle con la voz rota.- Por favor. No creo poder soportarlo de nuevo.- Zayn afianzó su agarre en torno a Liam y besó su coronilla con dulzura.

-Nunca, nunca más. Lo prometo, Liam. Ya no más. No lo volveré hacer.-  Zayn meció a Liam repartiendo castos besos por su frente y mejillas.- ¡Dios, jamás lo volveré hacer!

Liam sonrió y negó con la cabeza, restregando su nariz contra la nariz de Zayn y suspirando sobre sus labios, dijo: -Vamos al hotel, Z.

Y no hicieron falta más palabras para que Zayn tomara la mano de Liam y emprendieran el camino de regreso al hotel, entrelazando sus dedos con firmeza y mirándose por pequeños lapsos de tiempo cuando el otro no estaba pendiente. Y todo era tan surrealista que era difícil procesar toda la información de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses. Era tan sorprendente como el hecho de que Zayn jalaba la mano de Liam y le robaba un beso superficial en plena calle (un toque de labios sin malicia), donde cualquiera podría verlos y reconocerlos con facilidad, pero extrañamente no les interesaba, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Y el camino fue muy agradable. El silencio era tan acogedor que temían transgredirlo con su torpeza. Se sentían a gusto en compañía del otro y sus manos unidas les producían una sensación de confort que les hacía sentir protegidos. Y todo transcurría con normalidad. Cada paso era mejor que el anterior y sus palpitaciones iban tan sincronizadas como si se perteneciera la una a la otra. Y Liam olvidó sus temores e inseguridades mientras Zayn lo atraía a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos por la cintura repartiendo pequeños besos por su nuca.

Liam pensó que nada podía ser mejor que eso. Su vida adquiría un matiz completamente diferente cuando Zayn estaba cerca. Lo elevaba más allá de los pensamientos y sensaciones, volviéndose una parte importante de su ser. Sin Zayn todo carecía de un sentido lógico, vivía porque respiraba, no porque tuviera una verdadera razón para hacerlo. Pero ahora _ZaynyLiam_ estaba de vuelta y era difícil discernir quién era realmente Zayn y quién Liam. Eran una extensión necesaria del otro. Se pertenecían tan perfectamente que a veces no entendían porqué eran dos entes separados. Aunque no importaba realmente. Estaban juntos y nada más les interesaba. Ni siquiera la masa de fanáticos que los seguían hasta la puerta del hotel, siendo retenida por los guardias de seguridad una vez ambos consiguieron resguardarse ilesos dentro del recinto. Estaban jadeando y riendo, sus manos no se habían soltado en ningún momento y sus pieles calientes se sentían a fuego vivo. Liam tiró de Zayn hasta el ascensor y lo abrazó fuertemente una vez las puertas metálicas se cerraron. Veía su reflejo borroso en las paredes y lograba distinguir la diferencia entre el Liam de esa mañana y el Liam que se aferraba a su contraparte en ese instante, cuando la pregunta surgió tímida:

-¿Por qué te dejó Perrie?

Zayn esperó unos segundos, dándole al asunto un aire de misticismo que intrigaba incluso más a Liam. Barajó todas las posibles respuestas que podría darle, ninguna lo suficientemente interesante (aunque todas lo necesariamente satisfactorias), considerando que al final  todas carecían de una verdadera relevancia.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad-

Y no hubo otra respuesta por parte de Zayn. Los porqués perdían protagonismo y parecía que Liam aun no entendía ese punto. Pero no era frustrante ni molesto. Era Liam. Y si tenía que explicárselo cientos de veces, lo haría. Entonces Zayn removió el cabello castaño y besó la frente de Liam, ignorando el hecho de que Liam esperaba una especie de contestación a su interrogante. Una respuesta que nunca llegaría y que era bastante deducible. Zayn sólo tendría que esperar a que Liam la notara.

Cuando las puertas metálicas volvieron abrirse, Liam ahogó en su garganta una exhalación de sorpresa mientras sus brazos perdían fuerza en un agarre flojo en torno a Zayn. Su mirada se topó con la mirada de Harry y el aire se tensó irremediablemente. Liam pudo sentir el cuerpo de Zayn ponerse rígido entre sus brazos y la mirada de Harry escudriñándolos a ambos, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en la mancha morada que Zayn le había dejado eclipsando la de él. Pudo notar un pequeño destello de tristeza cruzando los orbes verdes de Harry sintiendo como la culpa volvía azotarlo con violencia. Liam no quería eso. Eran una banda. Un equipo. Amigos. Sin embargo, todo parecía desquebrajarse pausadamente sin darle la oportunidad de detener el apurado descenso. Y tenía la certeza de que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que su relación regresara a ser lo que era antes. Había dañado a Harry sin darse cuenta. Nunca imaginó que él le tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos. Nunca.

-Harry yo…

La voz de Liam se perdió en un siseo desesperado. Harry sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras Zayn simplemente se limitaba a observarlo con lástima.

-¿Saldrán del ascensor o no?

Liam y Zayn desviaron la mirada a Louis detrás de Harry, que sostenía entre sus manos el característico gorro de lana del menor, mirando con indiferencia el mudo conflicto entre el trío.

-¡Sí! Por supuesto-

Liam salió del cubículo metálico seguido muy de cerca por Zayn, pasando torpemente por el lado de Harry, notando el quite disgustado de su brazo cuando ambas extremidades se rozaron. Liam se sintió peor que antes.

-Hey, Hazza. ¿Planeas lavar esto? Está empezando a oler mal-

La voz de Louis dejó de oírse cuando el ascensor cerró sus puertas y lo último que Liam pudo ver fueron los rizos rebeldes cubriendo la mayor parte del rostro de un Harry cabizbajo.

-¿Crees que debería hablar con él?

Zayn revolvió el cabello de Liam sonriéndole amablemente.

-Deberías…

Liam miró a Zayn con una marcada preocupación en sus facciones, buscando en la mirada avellana del mayor el apoyo que en ese preciso instante estaba necesitando.

-Pero por ahora no, ¿correcto?

Zayn ensanchó su sonrisa ante el tangible temor en la voz del menor y asintió quedamente golpeando con sutileza el hombro de Liam.

-El rechazo es reciente, por lo que no es conveniente tratarlo por el momento. Pero Harry no es de los que se quedan ahogando en su propia auto lamentación. Ya verás como muy pronto tendrá una nueva conquista y el pequeño enamoramiento que tenía contigo será algo del pasado. Todo volverá a la normalidad, Liam. No te angusties.-

Liam mordisqueó su labio inferior, jugueteando con la costra de su herida entre los dientes, al momento que Zayn tomaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos afectuosamente, dándole una liviandad a la mezcla agridulce de sentimientos que surgían en su interior. Caminaron con lentitud hasta el cuarto de Liam, entrando y cerrando la puerta descuidadamente.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos. Liam saboreaba el delicioso sabor de la compañía de Zayn, sintiéndolo entrar por cada poro de su cuerpo rodeándolo de una calidez amigable. Zayn se paseaba por la habitación con premura, empapándose de la oscuridad del cuarto.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?

Liam se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando con nerviosismo a Zayn, que examinaba la habitación minuciosamente, casi como si percibiera algo extraño en ella.

-Ajá- Zayn centró su mirada en Liam, contrayendo los labios pensativamente.- ¿Has notado que este cuarto es el más lúgubre de los cuatro que se reservaron?

-Oh

El sonido fue un suspiro vago, Liam miraba a Zayn con inquietud, aunque no parecía muy sorprendido ante la acotación del moreno. Zayn delineó su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua analizando detenidamente a Liam. Observó la mirada titubeante y las manos empuñadas sobre la ropa de cama. Pensó que quizás Liam evadía el tema al sentirse un poco sintonizado con el sombrío cuarto, y era probable que esa fuera la verdadera razón por la que no afirmaba ni negaba nada. Zayn no apartó la mirada de la imagen decadente que tenía frente a sus ojos. Todo Liam era un desastre, pero era él, el mismo chico al que abrazaba y seguía fielmente. Y no podía evitar sentirse responsable de la nueva apariencia de Liam Payne.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tome?

Liam miró sorprendido a Zayn y no supo qué responderle. Zayn divagaba en todas las posibles opciones que servirían para poder armar los pedazos caídos de Liam, y quería creer que con sólo estar a su lado sería suficiente. Quería estar al lado de Liam sin importar las interrogantes que pudieran surgir de esa decisión. El tiempo lejos de Liam había sido una especie de tortura que había comprobado que él jamás sería un mártir. Amaba demasiado la vida y no pretendía volver a cometer el mismo error de dejarla ir deliberadamente. Y ahora su vida estaba quebrada. Aunque Liam no lo quisiera admitir estaba destrozado. La ausencia casi total de Zayn lo había desequilibrado por completo y a pesar de que quiso aparentar su mal estado al mundo (sobretodo al moreno) debía admitir que era en vano. Zayn lo vería de todos modos y la mirada culposa en sus orbes avellanos era la mayor prueba de que ya lo había notado. Y ninguno podía hacer algo para volver el tiempo atrás.

-Realmente no lo sé-

La voz de Liam resonaba sin fuerza en el silencio atronador de la habitación. Sus respiraciones eran suaves y apagadas, por lo que Liam temía que aquello que vivía en ese momento fuera un sueño. Era demasiado real incluso para él.

-Podríamos comenzar por el principio-

La propuesta de Zayn sonaba tan tentadora. Llenaba de esperanzas al alma alicaída de Liam. Y Liam deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a eso. Lo hizo. Sonrió optimista y susurró conmovido:

-El principio parece un buen comienzo-

Zayn devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a Liam inclinándose lo suficiente para dejar un tierno beso sobre la frente contraída. Lo siguiente fue tan familiar, casi como un ritual. Zayn estaba recostado al lado de Liam oyéndolo hablar sobre trivialidades sin un claro sentido (leyendo entrelíneas más de lo que Liam decía), contestando quedamente y sintiéndose en el lugar correcto con la persona indicada. Bastó un cuarto de hora para que Liam se rindiera al sueño acumulado, volteándose dormido a una posición más cómoda. Entonces Zayn se aferró al cuerpo inerte de Liam rodeándolo por la cintura con los brazos pegando su torso a la ancha espalda, permaneciendo inmóvil respirando suavemente contra la nuca expuesta de Liam renegando del sueño que se cernía sobre él.

Y era irónico ver cómo luego de toda la agonía y la aflicción regresaban a lo mismo. Volvían a ser _ZaynyLiam_   después de todo (a pesar del gran trabajo que todavía les quedaba por hacer para enmendar sus errores). Y una vez más Liam se sentía especial. Lo sentía crecer desde lo profundo de su sistema recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo agitándolo con el cautivante calorcillo de la presencia conocida. Y para él no hacía falta más.

Liam se sentía especial y ciertamente para Zayn, Liam era especial.


End file.
